Bad Words Brought Me to You
by bloodyiriss016
Summary: Sakura Haruno moves to Konoha. She enters Konoha High School and meets a raven haired boy who has given her a bad start at school. They soon become friends, but, will they fall in love? R&R please, and NO LEMONS.
1. The First Meeting

Konnichiwa, minasama!

This is bloodyiriss16..

And I'm new to this fanfic!! Sasuke! Disclaimer, please.

**Sasuke: **Return my tomatoes first!

**Me: **Ugh. Oh well. Here you go. Now, disclaimer.

**Sasuke: **Okay. So, bloodyiriss16 doesn't own Naruto.

**Me: **Good. I'll give you more tomatoes!

**Sasuke: **Yey!!

**NOTE: **This is RATED T!!!! NO lemons. Ugh.

**.THE FIRST MEETING.**

"Sakura! Wake up! You'll be late for school!"

"Not now, Mom. I'm still sleepy! Give me 5..no…10 more minutes! Just please!", said the irritated Sakura.

"Oh, no! Just wake up now. Ei. Konoha High School hates late comers!!", screamed Sakumo. She wants a day for Sakura. From Tokyo, she transferred to Konoha because her mother felt like it. How Sakura missed home…

Sakura had no choice. If she returns to sleep, she will be waken up by her mother's big mouth. Oh, how mothers are nowadays. Just so noisy. _"Oh well. No other choice"_ thought Sakura. She rose up from bed in a tank top and shorts. She had pink bubblegum hair, a slim body, white complexion and green, jade eyes. She is pretty, even in her attitude. She is the best girl teen alive.

"Hi mom! Good morning!" greeted Sakura to her mom. "Are you mad at me?" she asked.

"Of course not! I just want you early. Now, eat the fish! I caught it from the river yesterday. Now, eat!" commanded Sakumo.

Sakura swiftly ate her breakfast. _"Am I excited? Or just rushed?"_ she thought to herself. She will have a great day, because she always does. But, something will give her day even more happiness.

"Hey, Sakura! Here's your allowance. Spend it wisely and don't forget to eat your snacks and lunch!" reminded Sakumo. Even though mothers' mouths are noisy, they still have great thoughtful hearts. That's Sakumo.

"Yes mom! I won't forget. And wish me luck. And I love you, mom," she said as she walked away. She got a cab that got her to the big Konoha Gakuen. _"Oh my God. Too big to be real! I will really have a great day!"_ Sakura thought.

"Hi. New student here, you are?" asked a blond-haired boy that looks like a freshman.

"Uhh…yeah. I'm Haruno Sakura, from Tokyo. And you are?" answered Sakura in her calm and cheerful voice.

"Uzumaki Naruto. I grew up here. Care to have new friends? I'll introduce you to some!" Naruto replied. _"He seems hyperactive"_ Sakura thought. "Uhh…no. Not now, please. I would like to roam the school first, to have a tour. Sorry, Naruto-kun."

"It's alright. Thanks for letting me know your name, Sakura. Good luck!" exclaimed Naruto.

"_Wow. I think he's kind of kind. Very kind, and friendly! Oh well"_ Sakura thought as she walked forward. She was not looking at the road, when someone bumps to her.

"Oh, sorry! Are you alright? I'm so very sorry! Are you hurt?" Sakura exclaimed as she bumped to a guy with black hair and black eyes. And a pretty face.

"Just keep looking at the road, you bitch! That just hurts! Shit, I think I got a wound! Damn you!" that boy shouted to her. Sakura stood, silent. _"Did I do something wrong? Am I that stupid?"_ she thought. She hates it when someone calls her a bitch, or curses her. She never curses anyone, for she has a pure heart. This is the first time someone called her something that doesn't fit her personality.

"Who is that boy? He's too weird...and strange. I just wish I could know who he is. His face doesn't just match his attitude" Sakura said. She was still surprised.

Sakura went to the office to get her schedule.

"Here's your sched, dear," said a woman with a big bust and blond hair. "I'm Tsunade by the way. I'm the guidance counselor here and also a teacher. I hate bad students, okay, dear?" she explained.

"Yes, Mrs. Tsunade. Thank you for the schedule!" Sakura said smilingly.

"Seems like a smart and kind girl," Tsunade said as Sakura walked away.

Sakura slowly analyzed and looked at her schedule. _"Great! Only four subjects a day! OMG. I'm loving this school!" she thought. _

_**Monday, Wednesday, Friday**_

_**Math - Mr. Jiraiya**_

_**Social Studies - Mr. Kakashi**_

_**Music - Mrs. Chiyo (Mondays and Wednesdays only)  
**_

_**Homeroom - Mr. Kakashi (Friday only)  
**_

_**Tuesdays and Thursdays**_

_**Science - Mr. Orochimaru**_

_**Japanese - Mrs. Tsunade**_

_**P.E. - Mr. Gai**_

_**English - Mrs. Akira**_

"Great life. Except for that ugly, bad boy," Sakura said as she walked away to her first class at her brand new school.

**So, that's the first chapter. I know, too short! I think I gave Sasuke-sama a bad image, didn't I? Oh well. Next chapter's gonna come out sooner. I'm busy with school. **

**CLIFFHANGER: Will the boy change? Or will Sakura hate him more. Though, who is that boy? Will something sprout between the words? **


	2. Wicked Fate

Hello!

I'm back for Chapter 2!

OMG. I friggin' promise that I will make the chapters longer. They're too short!

Oh well. Naru-kun! Disclaimer please!

**Naruto: **Okay. Bloodyiriss16 DOES NOT own Naruto. Happy?

**Me: **Very. So, here we go. Start!!

**.WICKED FATE.**

Sakura drifted past the office, to go to her first class according to her schedule. "Math with Mr. Jiraiya…oh…that's this building," she murmured to herself. Again, she was not looking at the road, and bumped to another person again.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!! Are you hurt?" she apologized. _"Well, at least this person is not that arrogant boy a well ago…"_ she thought to herself.

"I'm alright. Oh…I'm Ino. You're headed to Jiraiya's class? Oh…you're gonna be one of my classmates!" the girl said. She had long, blonde hair in a ponytail, a thin body, but has a resemblance to a pig.

"Oh…I'm Sakura. Yeah, I'm headed to Mr. Jiraiya as well," Sakura said. "Well, let's head in now, Ino," she followed.

Sakura gently roamed the classroom and saw black hair. _"Could it be…"_ Sakura thought. Slowly, she walked to her seat, and proved that what she saw was definite. _"That guy is the arrogant boy I ran into a well ago!! Oh, wicked fate! Why are we in the same class?"_ Sakura thought. She sat quietly, not looking at the boy.

"Hi," said a gentle voice. Sakura couldn't believe it! The arrogant boy is talking to her!! But why? To act an apology?

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I remember you. You were the one who bumped to me," Sasuke explained, not remembering what he said to Sakura a well ago.

"Oh…Haruno Sakura. Uhmm…why did you say something unpleasant a well ago?" Sakura sked, fearing that the boy might say something unpleasant again.

"Oh…that. I was drunk. Strongly drunk. I had a hangover. Now, I'm fine. I think I'm normal right now. And, sorry for the words. You don't look like a bitch, though," Sasuke said. Then, class began.

"Good morning class! I'm Mr. Jiraiya, you're Math professor here. Before we start our class, I want you to interview the person who you are seating with in an intermediate pad. I'll collect it after 10 minutes. Start now!" commanded the teacher.

"_Interview…him? God. Maybe he'll curse me again. Oh well. I'm gonna interview the one at my left," _Sakura thought to herself.

When Sakura turned to her left, a hand touched her hand, commanding her not to turn. _"What the heck?"_ she thought.

"We're partners. I don't want you to leave me alone without anyone," Sasuke said.

Sakura looked dumbfounded. _"His hand is so warm. It's very comfortable to touch. What? What am I Thinking?"___Sakura thought to herself.

"Okay, so what are your hobbies?" Sasuke asked first.

"Uhh…I like to watch TV and go to the malls shopping. How about you?" Sakura answered.

"I hate watching and shopping. I'd rather eat and sleep. I have a dull life. Sorry," Sasuke answered.

"Next, what do you like in guys?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura blushed. _"Why is he asking me this? He's impossible!"_ Sakura thought. "Uhh…I like guys who have a great attitude and has an optimistic outlook in life. I really hate arrogant guys. They are very evil to me," Sakura answered. "How about you? What do you like in girls?"

"I hate fancy girls. I like simple ones, who has a simple outlook and wants in life. Like you," Sasuke answered.

Sakura blushed even more. Her face was tomato red.

"Okay, class. Pass your papers!" The teacher commanded.

Math was finished, and Sakura went to her next class. "Social Studies with Kakashi…" she murmured to herself. Again, she was not looking at the road when she bumped with another group of girls.

"Oh…I'm sorry. Are you hurt?" Sakura apologized.

"Hey! You're Sakura, right? It's me, Ino! Haha. These are my friends. They are Hinata, Tenten and Temari," Ino introduced them.

"Hi…" Sakura replied with insecurity.

"Hello!" Hinata greeted first. "I'm Hinata. I have a cousin named Neji. He's also a first year," Hinata said. She has blue hair and colorless eyes. However, she is cute.

"Hi. I'm Tenten, and she's Temari. We're first years as well," they introduced themselves. Tenten has chocolate colored hair in buns and Temari has sharp, pointed blonde hair and has a large fan. A weapon, maybe.

"You're headed to Kakashi? Oh well. We're headed to Chiyo. See ya!" Ino concluded.

"Hey, Sakura," said a voice.

"Oh…Naruto! Hi. I'm headed to Kakashi. How about you?" Sakura greeted happily.

"We're headed to Kakashi as well," Naruto replied.

"We?" Sakura asked, curious with who Naruto was with.

"Oh…he's my friend. His name is Sasuke. Do you know him?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, well, yeah. He's a classmate in Math," Sakura said.

"Hi, Sakura. Let me help you with your books. They're kinda heavy," Sasuke said, assisting Sakura as he went on to get her books.

Sakura stood silent and dumbfounded. _"Why is he helping me? Is fate really that wicked?I"___Sakura thought to herself.

She slowly walked to class as an unknown boy named Sasuke who was saying unjust words to her was no carrying books for her. Why?

_**Ok..so that's the end of the 2**__**nd**__** chapter. Wait soon. The 3**__**rd**__** chapter will come out longer. VERY BUSY. **_

_**CLIFFHANGER: Why is Sasuke helping her? Is that an apology, or a hidden desire to like and love her? And who is Sai? Will he be a blockage to the sprouting relationship between the two? **_


	3. Pink Desires

Hi guys! I know, I keep on telling that chapters will come out sooner, but I just can't help it! I love the flow of the story.

_**Note**__: _If you hate my fanfic, you can press the back button and leave. Sakura-chan! Disclaimer, please.

_**Sakura: **_Oh…bloodyiriss16 does not own Naruto, for your information, but she does own this fanfic.

_**Me: **_Thanks, Sakura. Well, that was way better than Sasuke's and Naruto's disclaimers. Off to Chapter 3!!

.**PINK DESIRES.**

"_That boy is carrying my things. Just like a gentleman. His face is like an angel's, and his hair is like a god's. No. I cannot fall for him. He cursed me, right?" _Sakura thought to herself as the raven-haired boy gently put her things on her chair.

"Oh…thanks for the help. Uhh…Sasuke," Sakura said with confusion. Her world was turned upside down.

"No thanks. I'm a gentleman at times, when I'm not drunk. Oh well. Sir Kakashi's on his way now. Maybe all he will command us to do is to read long chapters of this book about the History of Konoha. He's a pain in the butt," Sasuke explained.

"How often do you get drunk?" Sakura asked, curious.

"When a girl dumps me. That happens only twice a year. Girls love me. Maybe because of my face. You'll never know. You can crave for me, too," Sasuke mocked.

"Just dream about it, Sasuke. I'll never fall for you. Class is about to start. Don't talk to me for the whole class. It just irritates me," Sakura said, irritated but blushing.

"_There's no way I would fall for this guy! There are many other guys there. I need to find one to stop this charade!!"_ Sakura thought to herself.

"Good morning, class!" greeted the teacher with gray hair and has a mask covering half his face.

"Good morning, Sir Kakashi…" the students replied dully. They don't like this sensei. He's a real pain in the butt.

"I want you to read the whole first chapter of your book, from pages 1-50. I'm giving you one hour. You cannot bring the book home nor review in other classes. You will finish reading that at my class, and we will have a long test about it tomorrow," commanded the teacher.

"Told you he's a pain in the butt," Sasuke teased her.

"Didn't I tell you minutes ago not to talk to me for the rest of the class?" Sakura whispered as she slowly turned to the first page and started reading.

Sasuke quieted down, and because Sakura is a fast reader, she was the first one to finish the first chapter. _"This teacher irritates me. As well as that Sasuke guy," _Sakura told herself.

Seconds later, Sasuke stood up and put his book to the locker. _"He's a fast reader, too. Oh no…I really wish we are not in the same class next class!"_ Sakura thought.

"Hey!" Sasuke called her as they left the room.

"What now? Would you stop following me?" Sakura answered, irritated.

"Shut up. I'm not following you. It's a coincidence. Now, where's your next class?" Sasuke asked her.

Sakura looked at her schedule. "Music with Mrs. Chiyo," she answered.

"It really is a coincidence. I'm headed to her class next, as well!" Sasuke said, with delight.

"_Oh no. This cannot be real! My fate is twisted! My day has gone bad! What has happened to my everyday fortune?!" _Sakura thought to herself, giving Sasuke a fake smile.

"Let me help you with your things," Sasuke asked.

"No…" Sakura answered, but before she could finish her sentence, Sasuke got her things in his arms.

"Aren't you bothered? Those are really heavy. I should be the one carrying them," she said.

"Nope. Not at all. I always carry things for ladies. I don't wanna see them suffer. And, I have a pink desire," Sasuke answered.

"Pink desire? What's that?" Sakura asked, with total insecurity in her eyes.

"My desire to have you. I'm not mocking, Sakura. I fell in love with you when you bumped into me a well ago. I want you, need you. Please," Sasuke stated.

Sakura was dumbfounded. _"No. Help!!!!"_ she screamed. She backed her steps, and, as fate has dictated, she bumps into someone.

The one she bumped into had a muscular body, as Sakura realized. _"He's hot_," Sakura thought.

"Miss, I'm sorry, I didn't notice you. I'm Sai by the way. You are?" said the boy who had good looks as well, and black eyes.

"Uhh…Sakura. I'm sorry. I really have a curse of bumping all the people I'm knowing this day. I'm so sorry," Sakura apologized. She was still on the floor when Sai stood up and took her hand to help her stand up.

"I'm headed to Chiyo's class. How about you?" Sai asked.

"I'm headed there, too," Sakura said. "However, my things and books are on him," Sakura said as he pointed to Sasuke.

Sai walked towards Sasuke. "Let me be the one to carry her things. She backs away from you, anyway," Sai offered. Sasuke had no other choice but to give him Sakura's books. "Thanks," the boy replied.

Sai and Sakura were the ones who went to Chiyo's class. Sasuke stood there, dumbfounded and felt lost. _"I lost to that guy,"_ Sasuke told himself. He stood up, then suddenly hands of a girl was hugging his chest.

"Oh…Sasuke…You won. You always win. You always have me. Just ignore that girl, and let's walk to class," a girl with long hair and a pair of glasses said. Her name is Karin.

Sasuke stood up without saying anything and walked to his next class with Karin cuddling him. _"This girl really irritates me!"_ Sasuke thought. When he took his seat, Sakura was looking at him with eyes of sadness and regret. _"Sasuke's gonna go drunk again. I let him down,"_Sakura thought.

"Good morning class!" the teacher said as she came in. "I am Mrs. Chiyo, I am your music teacher, and I want you to sing. I will just select students for them to sing their song. Now, you! Pinkhead. Sing here," the teacher commanded.

Sakura was blushing _"No! Not singing!" _she thought. However, she had no other choice. She stood up from her seat and went to the front, and sung…

_**Senaka ni mimi wo pitto tsukete, dakishimeta.**_

_**Kyoukaisen mitai na kara daga jama da ne,**_

_**Doka icchai sonna no sa…**_

As she sang, Sasuke's _pink desire_ for her was building up. And Sai was blushing.

_**Dammateru wo chigeru sou dakara konna kimochi.**_

_**Hankei san mitto inai no sekai de motto,**_

_**Motto hitsuitetai no sa..**_

_**Kawaribanko no pedaru wo koide,**_

_**Ojigi no himawari toorikoshite,**_

_**Gungun kaze wo nomikonde sou tobe sou jan..**_

_**Hajimete kanjita kimi no taion,**_

_**Dare yori mo tsuoyku naritai?**_

_**Atakai rizumu,**_

_**Niko no shinzou ga kutsuitte'ku**_

_**Kuchibiru to kichibiru, me to me, to, te to te**_

_**Kami-sama wa nanimo kinshi nanka shitenai**_

_**Aishiteru, aishiteru, aishiteru…**_

_**Atashi mada koritenai otona ja wakannai**_

_**Furushite, setsunakute, misetakute**_

_**Panku shichau…**_

_**Soppo mitte matteru kara,**_

_**Pokke no mayoteru te de,**_

_**Hoppe ni furete, Koishiteru chikara no mahou wo kakete…**_

"Well done! Students! Clap for her!" the teacher said, impressed by Sakura's voice and confidence.

Music went on and on…and then, class was over. Weeks passed, lectures passed, months passed, and it was December. Sakura and Sai were now going out as a couple, and Sasuke has never talked to Sakura since that day of the pink desire. How are they going to cope with nothing?

_**Okay…I rushed out at the last paragraph. Duh! I spend three chapters on one day alone, and it's right for me to do this. The good thing is that this chapter is longer. Truly, chapter 4 will come out sooner. Here's your cliffhanger:**_

_**SAKURA AND SASUKE'S FRIENDSHIP HAS FADED. SAI AND SAKURA ARE NO GOING OUT. HOW WILL SASUKE BEAT SAI? AND WHO WILL SAKURA CHOOSE? FIND OUT IN THE LATER CHAPTERS. AND WHO IS KARIN? WILL SHE AND SASUKE MAKE OUT? LEARN MORE AT LATER CHAPTERS. :]..**_

_**JA NE!!**_

_**bloodyiriss16**_


	4. A Christmas Present

**Hello everybody!! I'm back and I'm ready to continue this fanfic. I'm **_**SO SORRY **_**that I failed to continue it…so poor. **

**So, **I don't own Naruto or any Ninja character in the anime. I'm just the author of this fanfic. :)

_**Chapter 4: A Christmas Present**_

__'Merry Christmas, everyone!", greeted every student in every section in Konoha High School. All of them were enthusiastic and eager to sit by their Christmas trees and receive presents from their relatives, friends, and lovers. All of them but **one. **

"Merry Christmas, Sasuke-kun!", greeted a group of fangirls sitting near the window ledge. 'Do you have your own Christmas date? We're free!", the girls giggled.

As usual, Sasuke ignored these girls. _"Damn this. I can't even greet the one person I want to greet! I guess it's over for me now…" _thought Sasuke. Sakura was also there, holding hands with Sai. Then, Sasuke overheard their conversation.

"Hey, Sakura, would you mind if I offer you to a bar tomorrow, at 8 p.m.? Please, my Christmas gift to you would be great!" Sai offered to Sakura. Sakura smiled a sweet smile, then replied, 'Sure, Sai, but, I'm not allowed to drink alcohol," she replied with a faint smile.

"There won't be. Just dancing, and other **sweet** things," Sai promised.

Sasuke was totally alarmed, so he decided to talk to Sakura, whom he haven't talked to for months.

"Hey, Sakura…hi…would you mind if I…oh well…" Sasuke said serenely as he slowly and shyly approached Sakura.

Sakura smiled, and said, "Mind if I what?"

"Can I eat lunch with you? I just wanna talk," Sasuke said.

Sakura nodded sweetly and signalled Sasuke to wait. _"Oh yeah!! I've talked to her again!" _he thought.

"Uhh..Sasuke, where will we eat?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke pointed to a place under the apple tree. The place was peaceful, serene, and quiet; it was romantic.

"Saku-chan, Merry Christmas!" Sasuke greeted as he took out a very beautiful bouquet of Sakura flowers and a box of chocolates.

"Aw, Sasuke-kun, you shouldn't have! Let's eat now…our food will come colder." Sakura said.

"Sakura…I just want to tell you something," Sasuke said.

"Go on." Sakura replied as she ate her first bite.

"Are you sure you want to go to the bar with Sai? He might do something fishy there!" Sasuke warned.

"Oh, Sasuke, thanks for the advice, but I know Sai. He would never dare to do such a thing. He's a good kid. I know it," Sakura explained. "If you're signalling me to break up with him, please Sasuke, I'll never leave him." Sakura explained.

Sasuke just nodded, but deep inside his heart, he was hurt. Truly, madly, and deeply hurt.

"Hey, Sasuke, I gotta leave. Sai sent a message that we must meet near the covered court! Bye! See you soon!" Sakura waved.

"Bye, Sak…" Sasuke said, but he was late, for Sakura disappeared.

Unknown to both of them, Sai was watching, and he heard everything they talked about. Also, the two will never know of the plan. Sai's deadly plan…

"Hey Sak! Let's go home now!" Sai said.

'But, Sai, classes haven't ended yet. Besides, I haven't greeted everyone a Merry Christmas. Maybe later." Sakura explained.

"Oh, well. I just can't do anything. I'm going home now. Don't forget about tomorrow night!" Sai spoke.

"Yeah, I won't. Just meet me near the coffee shop!" Sakura exclaimed.

Sai just nodded, then he disappeared.

Sakura went to all the sections and greeted everyone a Merry Christmas. Then it came to Sasuke…

"Hi, Sasuke. Merry Christmas!" Sakura greeted.

Sasuke was daydreaming, then he spoke to his mind that Sakura was speaking to him, then, he quickly stood up, but accidentally slipped, carrying Sakura down.

**And then they kissed. **

Sakura was under Sasuke, and the kiss occurred for more than five minutes.

_"He tastes so…sweet. Why did I pick Sai? I've never known. Am I starting to love him?" _Sakura thought, but under Sasuke, she was blushing; with ultimately pink-red cheeks.

_"I kissed her. Her lips are so…soft. I wish time would stop, and I would never stand up!" _Sasuke thought with excitement.

All the members of the class were staring down at them, and the fan girls shrieked and cried, then ran away. Everybody. Except Sai. It was a good thing he went home.

One of Sai's best friends, Gaara, saw the kiss. _"That Sasuke bastard. Wait until Sai kills that son of a bitch!" _Gaara said to himself.

Sasuke stood up, then, very embarrassed, he quickly turned his gaze away from Sakura. "Saku-chan…sorry…I…it was…" Sasuke apologized. "An accident." Sakura continued.

Sakura was hurt, deep inside, because Sasuke stood up. Sakura deeply wished he hadn't.

"Sorry. That won't ever happen again" Sasuke apologized again.

Then, all of the students went home to their homes, then Gaara called Sai. He dialled Sai's number and called.

**"Hey, Sai."**

_"What is it, Gaara? Did something happen?"_

**"Actually, something big happened…"**

_"Say it, damn it. You're making the conversation too long, I'm having sex here!"_

**"Alright. Sakura and Sasuke kissed, and it reached more than ten minutes!"**

_"Damn that Uchiha. I'll kill him tomorrow night. Thanks, Gaara."_

**"I'll do the job."**

_"Very well."_

Gaara laughed, very eager to get Sasuke killed.

Then, it was the start of the students' Christmas vacation. All were enthusiastic.

Sakura helped in the household chores all day, and asked permission to her mom to go to a restaurant. She didn't tell it was a bar, her mom would kill her.

Sakura got ready for it. She prepared her black satin dress that showed her white flawless legs, and high-healed sandals.

Sakura waited for Sai, then his black Lamborghini appeared. "Ride in!" Sai said.

Sakura went to the passenger's seat and took a comfortable seat.

They arrived at the bar. Gaara and Temari, Gaara's girlfriend, were also there. They waited for it.

Then, the bar was filled with beer and music.

"I thought there won't be alcohol?" Sakura asked.

"oh, come on. Just for today." Sai said.

Sakura felt terribly uncomfortable. Unknown to her, Sasuke was also there, and something big will happen at this night. Something big and deadly.

**Yey!! So that's the end for this chapter. I would write chapters more and more. :). There won't be NO LEMONS here, but there will be DEATH. **

**See you soon!! ;]]**


	5. Lives at Stake!

**Hi!! I'm back for the 5****th**** chapter!! I wonder, what will happen to the lives of Sai, Sakura, and Sasuke? Will there be something that is not expected to happen? Find out by reading the 5****th**** chapter. :]]**

_And, I ultimately don't own Naruto or any character from it. I'm just the author of this fanfic!! :)_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 5: Lives at Stake! **

Sasuke slowly hid underneath the trees. He brought his shuriken and started using his Sharingan to improve his abilities. _"I need to save Sakura-chan, even if it costs me my life!" _Sasuke thought to himself.

"Hey, Miss, can we rent a room for 2 people. We're just going to do something **spectacular**." Sai requested. He is very excited for the fun they will seduce themselves in.

"Here sir. Rooms 24 and 25 have no occupants. One bed, a TV, and one bathroom. It costs 300 ryou." The lady stated.

Sakura cannot do anything but panic inside her lungs. She was very nervous to what might happen between them and what might happen to Sasuke if he becomes reckless and rushes to the bar.

"Sak, this is your first time, isn't it?" Sai asked with a huge grin on his face; a grin of madness, of luster.

"Can we leave already?! I have a bad feeling about this! I really do. Please, Sai. I need to go!" Sakura begged.

Sai stood up and punched Sakura on the stomach. "Shut up, you bitch!" Sai said.

Sakura was still conscious, then she realized that sai must've known about what happened the day before.

"Someone reported you about what happened, right?" Sakura asked with real anger. She was very worried about Sasuke.

"What the fuck matters if it's true? You bitch!!!" Sai shouted. All the people inside the bar were staring at them because they were making such a scene.

"Come on! The rooms are opened. I wanna give you something nice." Sai proclaimed.

Sai slowly opened the door and dragged Sakura near him and into the bed. "Here. Drink it! NOW." Sai commanded.

Unknown to Sakura, the thing she drank was a thing that makes her follow everything Sai commands. Hypnotism sake, in other words. The only thing that can counter it is a kiss from another man.

Sakura was hypnotized by the sake. She went near Sai. "Take off your clothes. Or, if you want excitement, take them off one by one." Sai commanded, smiling.

Because of the sake, Sakura obeyed Sai. She took off her dress, proclaiming her body. She took of her bra as well, showing Sai two big balls of fury.

Sai slowly touched them and touched the nipples. Sai was so eager. Then, he encircled his fingertips around them. Sakura moaned and groaned because of excitement.

Then, Sakura came closer, giving Sai the permission to lick her breasts. Of course, Sai did not decline the offer. Sakura's moans grew louder.

"Sai…I never knew…you're a great…man!!" Sakura breathed.

'Of course I am…" Sai replied.

Sai licked up and down her nipples and went up slowly. She reached her jawline, licked it, then to her lips. Sai kissed it very hard, Then, he entered his tongue into Sakura's mouth and danced his tongue there. He was asking for permission.

Sakura gave Sai a seductive look, giving Sai the permission to do it.

Before Sai made his way to Sakura's underwear, someone entered the room. It was **Sasuke. **

"Sai…you…bastard…what did you do to Sakura-chan?!" Sasuke shouted. He was very angry.

"You…you killed Gaara?" Sai asked.

"I'm the one who's asking the question! Answer me, you motherfucker!!!" Sasuke replied.

"I seduced her." Sai replied.

"You're gonna pay for this!" Sasuke shouted.

Sai created a jutsu on Sakura, leaving her conscious, but her mind isn't.

Sasuke used his sharingan and a technique taught to him by one of the jounins. Sai dodged it, then Sai used the Shadow Replication Technique, he ordered his clone to carry Sakura away, but before he could do it, Sasuke killed the clone.

Sasuke achieved his greatest anger; greater than the anger that he felt for Itachi. He molded too much Chakra, and did the Chidori without Sai noticing the lightning in Sasuke's hands.

Sai tried to counter it, but it was too late. He was thrown out the window, and into the deep terrace. Sai was covered in blood; he was **dead. **

Sasuke immediately looked at Sakura. She was still under Sai's spell, and then, he thought of a way to counter it.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked; not noticing that she was almost naked.

Sasuke kissed Sakura with passion and brought her to the bed. After one minute, Sakura got rid of Sai's spell, and on his face, was her one and only love: **Sasuke. **

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed. She was very happy to see Sasuke. "Let's go home." She stated.

"Uhh..Saku-chan…look at yourself first…" Sasuke said slyly.

'Oh…so I'm almost naked. So what?" Sakura said with a seductive smile. "You don't care?" Sasuke asked with astonishment.

"Not that much. At least I'm with you. Sasuke…I'm…in love with…you." Sakura said.

"me, too. Sakura, I have loved you from the very first day I saw you. I…love you." Sasuke responded, blushing.

Sakura came near and kissed Sasuke on the cheeks, then Sasuke held her face . between his hands, then, kissed her with passion again.

'You wanna try something fun?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke just smiled. The response of yes was proclaimed.

"You know, Sasuke, when we kissed, I realized...that...when I chose Sai, I was wrong. I felt that...you are the one," Sakura confessed.

"That kiss was the kiss I liked. I like to do it again, and again, only with you...Sasuke. I really love you. If by chance you go and leave me, I think I'll die. I'm so in love with you. Nothing in this world can ever --" Sakura continued, but Sasuke put her finger on her lips, signalling her to stop.

Then, Sasuke kissed Sakura again. This time, hugging her tightly, with Sakura brushing her hands on Sasuke's hair and neck.

"Let's do it." Sasuke said with a smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yahoo!! Chapter 5's done. Now, I'm gonna change the rating to Rated M. There will be lemons now. Ouch. But, it's gonna be better. **

**RNR. :)**

**Bye!!! **


End file.
